


Full Moon Date

by Cougar38



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Transformation, Anne and Kitty are werewolves, Did i tag correctly?, F/F, Fluff, Werewolf Transformation, katanna, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Anne and Kitty's dates with Cathy and Anna respectively were going well (aside from the fact that they now had to do the dishes for 3 weeks).That is until they realise that it was the full moon and have to pay the price.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Full Moon Date

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has a main story to work on  
> Also Me: Gets writers' block and works on every single other story I have.

Everything was going perfectly, for now.

Anne, Cathy, Kitty and Anne had just finished having a double date dinner before splitting up to go their separate ways to have some privacy with each other.

"Soooooo, how was the food? You know me and Kitty spent allllll our savings on this right?" Anne asked 

"Shut up Anne, stop trying to woo me, we all know that both of you were begging Jane to pay part of the price to which she didn't agree until you two said you would do the house chores for the next 3 weeks." Cathy deadpanned

"Aww, we were sure no one found out about it." Anne pouted

"Seriously? You were like practically announcing very loud that you managed to get Jane to pay part of the price. We could all hear you from the living room."

"Ooops?"

"Sometimes Anne, I wonder how I fell for you. You are like the biggest idiot alive."

"Maybe it is just fate?" Cathy sighed

.

.

.

.

.

"Did ya like the dinner?" Kitty asked

"Yes but next time, you two don't need to bring us to such high-class places," Anna replied.

"Come on Anna, don't be such a spoilsport. You know we are just trying to impress you and Cathy right?"

"I'm not joking! Now both of you have to do the dishes for 3 weeks! And we all know how both of you suck at doing that."

"Don't worry Anna, we'll make sure nothing happens," Kitty smirked.

"Nope, I'm not trusting either of you alone, mainly Anne. I'm going to stand there to make sure everything goes well."

"Ok, just make sure not to end up doing something life-threatening with Anne instead."

.

.

.

.

.

"You know," Anna and Cathy both unknowingly started at the same time, "the full moon looks beautiful tonight isn't it?" 

“The full moon?” Anne and Kitty asked in shock. ‘No, it can’t be. How did I mess up the moon cycle?’

.

.

.

.

.

“Hey Anne, is everything alright?” Cathy asked upon seeing her girlfriend break out into cold sweat.

“Oh uh, nothing much.” Anne lied as she put her hand into her pockets, she had to get away fast and soon and at the same time get Kitty away from Anna and into the forest.

“Y-you know, it’s getting kinda late, I think we better get going.” 

“Anne something is up, why are you trying to get away?” Great, Cathy was starting to catch on to what was happening.

Anne could feel her nails begin to elongate as they became claws. Just great, she had probably around a minute or two left before it became impossible to hide her transformation. 

“Cathy, there’s nothing wrong, I just want to go back earlier before Jane gets pissed at us.” Anne tried to reassure the brunette as she felt her fur beginning to grow all over her wrists and her hands.

"I don't trust you, Anne, I can tell that you are hiding something from me. Why? I'm your girlfriend, there is no point in hiding it." The brunette continued to pester Anne.

The girl was going to answer when she felt pain surge through her whole body, causing her to cough out blood and collapse on her knees in pain; accidentally revealing her transformed hands when catching herself.

“Anne?” Anne could barely hear Cathy calling out to her as she put her hands on her head to try to block out the pain.

“Cathy...quickly go back now. Before it’s too late.” Anne barely managed to mutter as her hands became more paw-like. The heat from the fur under her jacket was getting unbearable, Anne couldn’t care less about what Cathy thought of her at that moment as she ripped off her jacket using her claws; however, the fur had already spread to under her shirt as her breasts receded, causing the girl to also rip her shirt off just as she felt her muscle begin to grow in size.

‘Just...hope...Kitty...is...alright…’

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kitty wasn’t having the best of times either. She too was stuck transforming in front of Anna, having already ripped off her shirt and jacket from heat too, revealing her whole upper body to be covered in black fur as her upper torso also slowly became more muscular. Thankfully no one was in the vicinity so no one else except Anna saw Kitty partially transformed.

“Anna…” Kitty tried to say something but her words became more like growls as she felt her feet begin to grow. 

“Kitty, I’ll bring you somewhere safer if that’s alright with you.” Anna said as she held out her hand only for it to be swatted away by Kitty.

“You…” Kitty tried again to say something but only managed to get one word out before she was growling again. She felt her now transformed feet rip out of her sneakers as her nails turned into claws and her leg muscles also began to grow, completely destroying her shoes.

Anna could only stand there watching as her girlfriend slowly transformed into a black werewolf; she didn’t want to leave Kitty but she didn’t know what she could do to help the girl.

A groaning sound from where Kitty was caught Anna’s attention as she looked down only to see a tail rip straight out from Kitty’s partially destroyed jeans as her legs were fully covered in black fur.

Kitty tried again to tell Anna something but no words came out, only animal-like growls as her ears were covered in black fur as they became more pointed. Her teeth became sharper as Kitty felt all her senses become much sharper; while her hair turned black-coloured and became more of a mane as she also felt her bones shift and move as they began to protrude out and form a muzzle.

“Kitty?” She could hear Anna whisper under her breath as she finished transforming. Opening her pink coloured eyes, she stared at her girlfriend until she heard a familiar howl.

‘Anne!’ She realized as she howled back before running off to their rendezvous point.

“Kitty come back!” Anna tried to call out to Kitty but the black werewolf was long gone.

“Anne! Stop running already you idiot!” She heard Cathy call out.

“Catherine, it's no use. They are too fast.” Anna told the brunette.

“Any idea on how to find them?”

“They should be in the forest and I don't think they would split up from each other.”

“So all we got to do is find 2 black werewolves in the forest at night? Perfect, this shouldn’t be that hard.” Cathy said sarcastically.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Anne and Kitty had managed to meet up quickly in the forest as they pounced on each other, liking the feeling of being in the wild again. Anne’s werewolf form was almost identical to Kitty’s the only exception being her dark green coloured eyes and taller stature.

“I’m guessing you transformed in front of Anna earlier right?” Anne asked her cousin through a series of growls.

“Yeah, same for you and Cathy?” The younger girl replied.

“Yep. I don’t know how we are even going to be able to face them tomorrow, we’ll eventually have to go back knowing Jane is bound to create a search party if Anna and Cathy tells her that we are missing.”

“They have to be around here, those two wouldn’t have strayed that far into the forest.” The cousins heard Cathy’s voice using their sharp hearing.

“Run.” Both of them said at the same time before leaping onto the nearby hill and running as fast as they could away from Cathy’s voice, at the same time making a lot of noise which did not go unnoticed by their girlfriends.

“Shit! They heard us! I forgot they could hear us better than normal humans.” Anna cursed.

“That also means that they are likely to have heard that too.” Cathy pointed out.

“Oops.”

“Anyway, I think that we should sneak up on them, so that means no talking and hand signals only.”

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, the duo didn’t even need that idea when Anne and Kitty came running over and crashed into them.

“Wow, we didn’t even need to sneak up on you guys.” 

Kitty tried to reply but all that came out were growls.

“She's...try...ing t-to…say that...we th...thought that...you t...two...had already...left...so...w-we decided...to...race through...the...the...forest. D-didn’t...th-think we’d cr...crash into y...you guys.” Anne barely managed to croak out hoarsely.

“Is there any other way for you guys to communicate with us?” Both werewolves shook their heads.

“Ok then, let’s rest first. Tomorrow you can explain everything to us.” 

.

.

.

.

.

When Anne and Kitty finally woke up the next morning, they had already transformed back into humans and were wearing Cathy and Anna’s jackets respectively.

“I see you sleepyheads are finally up. Don’t worry, I told Jane and Aragon that you guys are still asleep so we would not be back for a while more.” Cathy explained to the duo.

“So, are you two going to explain last night?” Anna asked, seeing the two were paying attention.

“Well, we’re werewolves, it runs in the family; on full moons we transform into werewolves at exactly midnight until the next morning though we can transform at will if we want to.” Anne explained.

“That’s why we always disappear once a month at night, we can understand each other when we howl or growl but have difficulties communicating to humans.” Kitty continued.

“But why didn’t you tell us about it?” The two girls in question went silent for a while.

“It’s because we were scared. Every time someone in our family told a human who was not their lover that they were a werewolf, they were immediately killed. People hated werewolves so if anyone found out we would be doomed. We didn’t know whether you two would be fine with the two of us being werewolves so we kept quiet about it.” Anne explained quietly.

“You idiots! Why would we not be fine with you being werewolves! I’m sure Jane and Catherine would be fine with it.” Anna lightly scolded the duo.

“You sure?”   
  


“Yes! Now let’s get back before they get even more worried.”

  
  



End file.
